Digital micromirror display systems are becoming ever more widely used in display applications because of their low voltage and high resolution characteristics. These digital micromirror display systems are typically constructed as an array of display assemblies arranged in a matrix of rows and columns. Each assembly or cell is commanded through row and column address lines which connect to a semiconductor electronic memory circuit that stores the pixel information as to the desired orientation of the associated micromirror. Only after the pixel data has been stored does the memory circuit operate the micromirror mechanism to position it to be on or off, that is: to reflect the projected light to one of two alternate directions. One serious problem with these systems is that the manufacturing process for the combined semiconductor memory circuit and the superimposed micromirror mechanism is very complicated, expensive and has a low yield. Typically, twenty-five to thirty photomask steps are required to fabricate the combined microelectronic memory and micromechanical micromirror. The yield decreases with the increasing number of fabrication steps. This coupled with the fact that there are a million or so memories and a million or so micromirrors that must be fabricated make it unlikely that many perfect displays can be produced. Even one pixel which does not function properly can produce a highlight or dark spot perceivable by the human eye.